Bakura's Resolution
by ForeverKariwe
Summary: Six months after Atem has returned to peace and order has been restored to the world, Bakura's life is still unresolved. When he awakes one day to find the Millennium Ring missing, he decides to pay a visit to Yugi and his life is changed forever.
1. Chapter 1: The Scream

Bakura awoke late one morning to find the sun streaming in his bedroom. He tried to turn his head to look at his alarm clock, only to discover that he was painfully sore from head to toe. _What happened?_ He thought, grimacing as he read the time. 12:30.

With some effort, he forced himself out of bed, and stepped on something sharp walking to his closet. "Ouch!" he cried out, removing the sharp piece of metal that had stuck to his bare foot. It was a spike from the Millennium Ring. He looked down at his chest, only to find that the ring was missing from his neck. He sighed, and put the spike on his dresser while he found something to wear.

Bakura had wanted to visit Yugi for quite some time, and decided that today would be perfect. He smiled in the sunlight as he walked to the Game Shop, enjoying what he was sure would be a great Sunday. He would finally get the answers he'd been searching for.

He arrived at the Game Shop to find a very busy Grandpa Moto ringing up a long line of customers. He smiled when he heard the ding of the bell and saw Bakura enter. "Why hello Bakura," he said cheerfully. "It's been a while."

"Hello Mr. Moto," Bakura returned the smile. "You're awfully busy today."

"It's the new Platinum Red Eyes Black Dragon cards. They were purchased exclusively by my shop and they're super rare and valuable. Duelists just can't wait to get their hands on them! Would that happen to be why you've come in today?"

"Actually, I'm here to see Yugi," Bakura replied.

"Alright then," Grandpa Moto chuckled. "Yugi's in the back with his friends. Good to see you again, Bakura."

When Bakura entered the room, he first noticed Yugi and Tea sitting on the couch, holding hands. _Good for them,_ he thought, and smiled. Joey and Tristan were sitting on the floor, playing a violent video game.

"Umm…hey guys. Sorry to interrupt," Bakura said, smiling shyly at the group. They all turned and looked at him. "Hey Bakura," Tea said. He felt ashamed when he saw what he believed to be fear in her eyes.

The room was awkwardly silent for a moment. "We're just hanging out. Would you care to join us?" Yugi chuckled, trying to break the tension.

"Uh, actually Yugi, would you mind going for a walk with me? There's something I would like to talk to you about." Yugi and Tea glanced at each other for a second. "Sure," Yugi replied.

"So how have you been, Bakura? Yugi asked. "Ready for graduation?" Graduation. Things had been so crazy lately, Bakura had forgot all about his high school graduation.

"Yeah, I guess so," Bakura answered honestly. "But right now, I'm a little worried about some things."

"What is it?"

Bakura pulled the spike out of his pocket, showing it to Yugi.

"The Millennium Ring?"

He nodded. "It's missing. I believe it must have been stolen, because I never take it off, and I found this piece on my bedroom floor."

With wide eyes, Yugi looked down at his own Millennium item, which still hung around his neck. "There may still be people out there who are still interested in the Millennium items. They're still very valuable."

"Yes, but actually, I feel relieved that it's gone. Strange things happen to me when I'm wearing it. I find myself saying and doing things I wouldn't otherwise, and I sometimes black out for days, even weeks at a time. I would have gotten rid of the thing a long time ago, but whenever the thought crossed my mind, I would just lose control again." Bakura sighed. He still felt like he'd been run over by a truck.

"I'm sorry, Bakura," Yugi said. "Is that what you wanted to talk about?" The two stopped walking in front of the entrance to Domino Park. Yugi joined Bakura on a bench in front of a large fountain just inside the park's gates.

"Yugi," Bakura looked into the boy's eyes, making sure he was paying attention. "Do you remember what happened at Duelist Kingdom, when you dueled Kaiba on the roof of Pegasus's castle? Something happened…you directed an attack on Kaiba that would have surely ended his life…and then changed your mind at the last second. I had a hunch about what really happened, then you confirmed what I suspected when you told us there was a spirit in your Millennium Puzzle…and that you almost couldn't control it."

"Yeah," Yugi said. "I used to let the Pharaoh duel for me, especially in difficult situations, but we didn't always agree on things. The Pharaoh was good at heart, but he was willing to do anything to get us what we needed. Sometimes, that meant hurting people that got in the way. I'm different. Winning doesn't matter if it means hurting someone, and after Duelist Kingdom, the Pharaoh realized that."

"You mean you were able to-" Bakura was cut off by what sounded like a woman's scream. The two hurried in the direction of the scream, unsure of what they would find.

(A/N: thanks for reading. This is my first fanfic, and I like where it's going. I hope you enjoyed it, and review if you'd like!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Girl

Yugi and Bakura ran from the park to an alley between to large brownstone buildings across the street. They stopped in their tracks when they saw two figures in brown hooded robes hovering over a girl, who lay unconscious on the ground.

"Leave her alone!" Yugi yelled. The robed figures turned, without looking at them, and ran. Yugi turned to the girl, and began to shake her. "Come on, wake up," He urged. Bakura felt her neck; there was a strong pulse. "She's alive. She must've just fainted."

"Come on," Yugi said. "Let's get her to my place. Grandpa will know what to do." Bakura scooped the girls limp body into his arms. Her long white hair hung nearly to the ground, and the tan dress she was wearing was tattered.

The two walked back to the Game Shop in silence. Both were alarmed about what they'd seen, and Bakura couldn't help but feel like these robed people had something to do with the disappearance of the Millennium Ring. As he contemplated this, he noticed the curious stares of some passerbys. He knew it must look strange that he was carrying this unconscious girl in his arms.

When they got back to the Game Shop, Tea was still on the couch while Joey and Tristan played video games. When they walked in the room, Tea was biting a nail, and the boys were screaming at the television.

"What happened?" Tea asked, wide-eyed. The boys paused the game to see what was going on. Yugi left the room to go get his grandpa.

"She was attacked," Bakura said. Tea stood up so he could lay the girl on the couch. "She looks kinda strange," Joey said. "Yeah," Tristan agreed. "I can't explain it, but it's like she's from a different time, or some far away village or something. She's beautiful."

"You would go there," Tea rolled her eyes. Just as Grandpa Moto walked in, the girl awoke with a start. Almost immediately after opening her blue eyes, she sat up and began screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Get him away from me!" She screamed when she saw Bakura. She grabbed on to Tea's arm, and clung to it for dear life.

"What did I do?" Bakura asked.

"Y-you tried to hurt me, in the alley."

"Actually," Yugi explained, "We were the ones who saved you." The girl grew silent, still clinging to Tea's arm.

"Well, one of them looked just like him," She pointed at Bakura. Everyone gasped.

"Alright everyone," Grandpa intervened. "Let's figure out what's going on here. What is your name, young one?" He asked the girl.

"My name's Kisara," She said. "I come from Egypt."

"Egypt? What brings you to Japan?" Joey asked.

"Japan?" the girl looked confused. "How did I…" she murmured. Kisara released Tea and began to cry softly. "I'm so lost. I don't remember anything." Yugi knelt down in front of her. "Don't you worry, we'll figure this out," he promised.

"Thank you!" Kisara hugged Yugi, catching him by surprise.

"I don't understand," Bakura said. "Those people in the Alley…you said one of them looked like me?"

"Um hmm," she nodded. "Only now I see the difference: his eyes radiated of darkness and evil, while yours are kind and gentle," she smiled.

"And that item," Kisara said, looking at Yugi. "The man who tried to attack me had one too. It was a circle with an un-even number of points connected to it."

"Like this one?" Bakura held out the spike from the Millennium Ring. Kisara looked afraid again. "Yeah," she whispered. "Exactly like that." Now, Bakura was almost completely sure that what ever had previously had control over his body was now walking about the city with his Ring, and was a very real threat. But why this girl, and who was the companion of this person?

"The other person…what did they look like? Bakura asked.

"He was a dark man. He had black hair, and his eyes were…red."

"Did they give you a name or somethin'?" Joey asked.

"No. I don't believe I heard either one of them say a name." Kisara said.

"Well young lady, I'm afraid it looks like you're in some kind of danger," Grandpa said. "It's getting late and you'll need a place to stay. I'd let you bunk here, but I'm afraid there's not enough room upstairs, and anyone passing by on the streets can easily see in down here. You wouldn't be very safe." Tea shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but you can't stay with me either. I'm going out of town tomorrow morning, and I won't be back until Wednesday. My Great-Aunt died and I have to go to her funeral in Canada." Joey and Tristan couldn't take her either. Tristan's parents were attentive and would never allow a girl to sleep in the house, and Serenity was coming to stay, so Joey and his father's apartment was out of question. It was left to Bakura, and now all eyes were on him.


	3. Chapter 3: First Night

"I guess I could take her," Bakura said. "My father's so busy that I doubt he would notice."

"If either of you need anything, don't hesitate to call," Grandpa said.

"Alright Mr. Moto, thank you very much," Bakura replied.

* * *

Later, the two walked to Bakura's house. It was already dark outside, and Bakura was anxious to be getting home before trouble came. He had never been fond of the dark, and recent events had only heightened his nervousness. Kisara, who was still ill dressed and barefoot, walked along side him. She sensed his discomfort.

"Bakura, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm just a little worried," he answered.

"About the men in the alley?"

"Yes," he replied. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he was also a little nervous about having her in his home, and his room. Even though his dad wasn't very attentive, he would still have to hide her, and his room was the one place he was least likely to go.

When they arrived at his apartment, his father was indeed still at work. Bakura found a note laying on the coffee table. He picked it up, and read:

_Bakura, _

_I'm afraid I'll have to work late again tonight. I'm in _

_the middle of some very important business at the museum._

_Leftovers from last night are still in the fridge. See you tomorrow_

_Dad_

He crumbled the note. "Are you hungry?" he asked Kisara. She hadn't put much thought into it until now, but when she thought about it, she was indeed very hungry. "Yes," she answered.

She followed him into the kitchen, and watched while he pulled a large, glass bowl of noodles out of the refigerator, scooped out two servings, and microwaved them. The whole time, Bakura was unaware that Kisara's eyes were wide with fascination.

"What are all these things?" she finally asked, awe in her voice. He turned to her, grinning. "Are you serious?" he asked. "Yeah," she said. "We don't have this kind of technology in Egypt. What is that?" she pointed to the Microwave. "That," he said, "is a Microwave. It's used to heat and cook things." Kisara gaped, " That's amazing!"

"Not exactly," he chuckled delightfully. She continued to ask him questions about household appliances and technology as they ate, and he continued to explain, laughing when the questions amused him. If only for this short time, they had both forgotten their troubles.

* * *

Later that night, it came time for Bakura to find a place for Kisara to sleep. He had no other choice but to let her bunk in his room. He also knew that it would be impolite for him to make her sleep on his floor, so he decided to let her have his bed and be a gentleman and sleep on the floor. He was in the middle of preparing himself a place to sleep while Kisara hovered over him in interest, when they heard a loud knock downstairs. They both froze and looked at each other, wide-eyed.

"Stay here," Bakura whispered. Kisara nodded in response. Bakura closed the door behind him, and walked quietly down the stairs. He walked to the front door of the apartment, and strained his neck slightly too look through the peephole. A familiar brunette girl stood on the other side.

"Tea," he said, opening the door. "What is it?" She entered quietly, observing her surroundings. She was holding a large black trash bag that was lumpy and stuffed full.

"I was packing clothes for my trip, and I decided to bring these. Give them to Kisara; she's going to need normal clothes," she said, handing him the bag.

"That's very kind of you," he said. "Thank you very much, Tea."

"Umm hmm," she nodded. "I had to do something for the poor girl. Anyway, I'd better get going. I have an early flight to catch tomorrow morning." He could still sense that she was nervous around him. He didn't blame her; he could only imagine what Yugi and his friends had seen him do before.

"Thanks again, Tea. Have a safe trip."

"You're welcome. Stay safe." He saw her to the door, then closed it and locked it up tight.

When he opened the door to his room, Kisara was standing in the far corner next to the window in the back of the room, her arms crossed and her face terrified.

"It's okay," Bakura said. "It was only Tea. She brought you clothing." Kisara relaxed, taking the bag from Bakura and opening it on his bed. She dumped out the contents, revealing everything from shoes and shirts, to undergarments. Bakura blushed at the sight of the underwear, and he didn't know it because she wasn't facing him, but Kisara blushed as well.

Even though it made him feel more awkward, Bakura showed Kisara his bathroom, and suggested that she shower before bed. When she came out in her pajamas, a tank top and a pair of cotton pants from the bag Tea provided, Bakura blushed again. She was very pretty, and he had to stop himself from thinking about it.

* * *

Bakura woke up the next morning, feeling very warm and happy. He felt someone snuggled close to him, and he was enjoying it, so he decided to keep his eyes closed for just a little longer. He smiled and snuggled closer to the warm body. And then he had a frightening revelation. His eyes shot open, and he sat up with a start.

"Kisara, what's going on!"

"Huh?" she sat up and rubbed her eye sleepily with one hand, her other one still wrapped around Bakura's arm.

"Oh," she said, suddenly alert. "I was afraid last night. I kept hearing a lot of strange sounds," she released his arm, and began bunching up a section of the blanket they were sharing. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Bakura said. "Actually, I'm rather enjoying your company."

"Really?"

"Yes," he said honestly. "It's nice not to have to be alone all the time." He left the room and let her get dressed in his room, while he showered and dressed in the bathroom. He was going to have to leave her alone while he was at school, and he was a bit worried about it.

"Now," he explained. "I have to go to school. I'll be home around 3:15. Until then, stay in my room and only use the upstairs bathroom. Don't go downstairs for anything, okay?" She nodded, though she wished he didn't have to go. She didn't want to be alone, but they had no choice. Both would have to make the best of everything, though neither was aware of what was to come…

(A/N: Wow, another chapter done. Hope you enjoyed, and review if you'd like!)


	4. Chapter 4: Ian

While sitting in Biology and waiting for class to begin, Bakura realized how strange it was being back at school again. He couldn't remember the last time he had been to class, and he could only imagine what his grades would look like. He was glad to be rid of the Millennium Ring, and to be able to be himself again, even if it meant dealing with the consequences of his absence.

Once everyone had been seated, Mr. Sekemoto, the Biology teacher, beckoned a new student who was seated in the front of the classroom to stand up.

"Everyone," Mr. Sekemoto said, "We have a new student in class. Would you please introduce yourself?" The black-haired boy nodded.

"My name is Ian. I come from Tokyo," the boy said. "I look forward to getting to know all of you," the boy looked right at Bakura and smiled, his red eyes glowing. Bakura shivered. _It couldn't be,_ he thought.

Class resumed as normal, with a lab on Mitosis. Bakura tried his best to concentrate, though he could feel Ian's eyes on him the whole time. He'd already missed too much school.

At the end of class, just as he was leaving, Mr. Sekemoto tapped Bakura on the shoulder. "May I have a word with you?" he asked. Bakura nodded, and followed him to his desk. He typed something up on his laptop, and then turned it to show it to Bakura. It was his grade book, and it was full of zeros.

"So, what do you think of that?" Mr. Sekemoto asked. "You have a D-, and there's one month until Graduation. I'm sorry Bakura, but if you don't bring up that grade, you won't meet your Science requirement and you won't be able to walk the stage."

"I understand, sir," Bakura sighed. "Things are going to change from here on out. I'll be here every day."

"I wouldn't expect any less of you," Mr. Sekemoto smiled.

* * *

In the hallway, an already late Bakura was greeted by Joey Wheeler. He was standing right outside the door, his backpack slung over his shoulder.

"What is it Joey?" he asked.

"It's Yugi. He's in the hospital," Joey's expression was dark. "We think somebody attacked him last night."

"That's horrible. Is he going to be alright?"

"Yeah," Joey said. "Doctor said he's gonna be just fine, but he's got some cuts and bruises and a broken leg. He wanted me to ask you to come see him tonight. He said he wants to talk to you about somethin'."

"Will do. I'll go as soon as school gets out," Bakura said.

"I'm going too. You can come along with me and Serenity."

"That would be great," Bakura said. "I'll see you after class."

* * *

The rest of the day was mostly uneventful for Bakura. Some of his teachers continued to lecture him about his grades, but other than that, nothing important was happening. He didn't have any more classes with the sinister-looking boy named Ian, though Bakura could've sworn he'd seen him in the hallways during every passing period.

Just before the final bell rang, Bakura was called to the office. He was greeted by the plump, middle-aged secretary. "One moment," she mouthed to him, the phone to her ear. "Yes, ma'am, I understand your concern," she carried on. Bakura turned away from her to wait, noticing a black-haired boy walk past the open doorway. _ Strange. _Bakura thought. _Could that be Ian? _

"Alright," the secretary began, startling him back to reality. "Are you Bakura?"

"Yes, I am." She handed him a slip of paper. "Truancy," she said. "Apparently you've missed two weeks of school so far this semester alone. Have your guardian come with you next Saturday evening at five to the listed address. Failure to do so may result in legal action taken against you or your guardian."

"Thank you," Bakura forced a smile.

In the hallway, he was greeted by an unfamiliar voice. "Hello Bakura." He turned to find Ian grinning mischievously at him. "How do you know my name already?"

"I guess you could say I'm a rather observant person," Ian chuckled. "That, and I'm interested in you?"

"In me?" Bakura was suspicious. He didn't trust this guy.

"Yes. You remind me of someone else I know."

"Would he be someone I know as well?"

"I guess you could say that," Ian grinned, flashing perfect white teeth.

"What is it that you want exactly?" Bakura was getting impatient, and this guy was freaking him out.

"Keep your friends safe, Bakura," Ian said, looking him dead in the eye. When Bakura was silent, Ian started walking away. He got about halfway down the empty hall when he turned and said, "I wouldn't leave my little girlfriend home alone like that if I were you."

(A/N: I know, very short chapter, but my boyfriend said this was the perfect cut-off point. Thanks for reading, and I'll post again soon!)


	5. Chapter 5: Confusing Revelations

Bakura decided to skip going straight to the hospital with Joey. Instead, he returned home to check on Kisara and ask her to come with him. When he got home, he was surprised to find his father sitting at the table, which was covered in old-looking papers, writing something.

"Hello Bakura. How was school?" His brow was furrowed in concentration, and his reading glasses sat low on his nose.

"It was alright," Bakura replied. He walked over to the table, and sat his backpack down on a chair. He unzipped it and dug around for a while, until finally, he pulled out the folded Truancy paper and handed it to his father. He watched his father's unchanging expression as he skimmed the paper. Bakura didn't know why, but his father looked older than he remembered. His white hair was receding, and the wrinkles in his face were deep for forty-nine years of age.

"Why were you skipping school?" His father asked, already signing the paper. Bakura thought for a moment. "I've been going through some…rather difficult times," he answered carefully. His father nodded. "I understand. It's still a very fresh wound." The two were quiet for some time, until Bakura spoke up. "My friend is in the hospital," he said. "I'm going to visit him."

"I'll give you a ride if you like," his father stood up, scooping up the pile of papers and stuffing them sloppily into a brown, leather briefcase. "I have to be getting back to the museum anyway. I tell you, son, we're on the brink of a ground-breaking discovery." Bakura shook his head. "Thanks but no thanks Dad. I have some business to take care of here, so I can't leave yet anyway, but I appreciate the offer."

Bakura parted ways with his father, and made is way upstairs with a sandwich he'd made for Kisara. When he opened his bedroom door, he found her sitting Indian style, and photographs were spread all over the floor.

"Kisara?"

"Oh, hello," she said casually. "I got bored, so I looked for something to do. I found these tiny portraits on your shelf. They're amazing…very accurate. Did you make them?" she smiled.

"They're called photographs, and no, I didn't make them. They're made by a device called a camera," he explained. He was very upset at her for prying into something so personal as his pictures, but he couldn't really blame her; she had nothing else to do all day, and she didn't even understand what they were. Suddenly, she held up a familiar photo. "Is this you?" Kisara asked, pointing to a picture of a six year old Bakura playing in a sandbox. "Yes."

"Then who is this?" she held up another, more recent photograph. It was the one his mother took before his sister went off to college. Before that fateful day.

"She was my older sister, Amane," he said softly.

"Why do you speak of her in the past-tense?"

"She died," Bakura turned away from the curious, prying girl. "My mother was taking her to the United States to go to college, and they both died in an accident. It'll be two years in August." He didn't like talking about the accident with anyone, not even his father, and it hurt him in a painful, sickening way to even think about it.

"I…I'm so sorry," Kisara replied.

"Thank you," Bakura sighed. He turned and faced her again. "Yugi's in the hospital, and I was wondering if you'd come visit him with me. I don't think it's safe for you to be alone here anymore." He held the paper plate containing the sandwich out to her. "You must be hungry."

"I was before," she said. "But suddenly I'm not anymore."

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital, Yugi was in a private room. They found him sitting up in bed; his wounded leg was bandaged and propped up. The two entered the room quietly, and Bakura noticed Joey and Serenity sitting in two chairs on either side of Yugi's bed.

"Hello everyone," Bakura said.

"Hey Bakura," Yugi said. "I'm glad you could make it." Joey's now fifteen-year-old sister, Serenity smiled warmly at him. "Long time no see," she said sweetly.

"Are you feeling better, Yugi?" Bakura asked.

"Mhmm. The doctor said I only had a partial fracture in my leg, but he's going to keep me here over night just in case. I'm just glad Grandpa wasn't hurt." Yugi smiled.

"So, what exactly happened?"

"That's what I called you here for," Yugi said seriously.

* * *

For the next half hour or so, Bakura, Joey, and Serenity listened as Yugi retold the previous night's events. Yugi explained how, in the middle of the night, two men in hooded robes who matched Kisara's description attacked him.

"They were trying to steal my puzzle," he explained. "When I tried to fight them of, the one with the red eyes kicked me in the leg, hard. They asked me if I knew where the missing piece of the Millennium Ring is, and I told them I didn't. At that point, I was sure they were going to kill me, but instead they just walked away. They left with my puzzle, but I'm grateful to be alive. At least the puzzle doesn't contain magic anymore."

"Don't be so sure." Just then, a familiar Egyptian spirit appeared in the room.

"Shadi," Yugi said. "What brings you here?"

"A new kind of evil has recently arrived. The fate of the world will soon be in the hands of you, young ones."

"But why?" Kisara asked. "Why is this all happening?" Her sad gaze met the floor. Bakura put his hands on her shoulders, squeezing gently.

"It's because of the King. He created a device that allowed him to travel through time periods."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Who is this King? You'd better start makin' some sense soon!" Threatened Joey, hotheaded as usual.

"It's okay, Joey. I'm sure he has an explanation," Serenity tried to calm her older brother.

"He'd better. After all these years, I'm gettin' sick of his nonsense!" Shadi closed his eyes in what was likely frustration. The room grew quiet as the teens waited for him to speak again.

"The boy you know as Ian is actually a young King from ancient Egypt named Heru. Heru is a very evil, selfish young man. He lives for nothing more than to obtain power, which is why he invented a powerful item: the Magic Dial. With it, he is able see the past and the future, and to travel through time periods. That is how he discovered the Millennium items, and it is why he's here."

"But I thought the Millennium items were deactivated when Atem returned to rest," Yugi said.

"That would have been true if it were not for thief Bakura."

"Thief Bakura…the spirit of my Ring…" Bakura was deep in thought.

"Yes," Shadi said. The spirit of your ring, and the man whom you are incarnated from."

"You mean…I'm a modern day version of him?"

"Yes, just as Yugi is the incarnation of Atem, and Kaiba is the incarnation of Priest Seto. Heru has an incarnation too, and you must find him if you wish to save the world from destruction. If Heru obtains all the Millennium items, his special power will intensify and it would surely be the end of mankind."

"How exactly is all this to be done?" Yugi sighed.

"Find Heru's incarnation, Zan Carter. Only when you awaken the power within will you find the power to fight back. For now, you must hide somewhere. Heru and Yami Bakura will seek you out to no end," Shadi said to Bakura. And with that, he disappeared. Joey rose from his chair, furious. "Dammit!" he growled. The others tried to calm him, though their minds were full of unanswered questions.

_I'm sorry I took so long to update. I just had surgery last week, and I just hadn't felt up to writing. What did you think of this chapter? I know it's a little short, but I really wanted to get it posted. Thanks for reading_


	6. Chapter 6: Hiding

Bakura and Kisara returned home, packing their things in silence. Staying with Mai Valentine wasn't ideal to him, but Bakura knew it was for the best.

"Is she nice?" Kisara asked, looking at him as she stuffed a shirt into the suitcase they were sharing.

"She's alright," Bakrua said honestly, not really knowing what else to say. Mai had never really done anything wrong-she'd even been really helpful before in the past-but he didn't like her attitude. Sometimes, her ego caused her to be just plain rude.

"What will you tell your father?"

"I haven't really thought about it. I guess I could tell him I'm going to stay with a friend for a few days. He probably won't ask questions."

"It seems like he's not very interested in your life," Kisara remarked.

"He is," Bakura said. "But he's always been very absorbed in his museum job. My whole life he's been traveling around the world and doing research. That's how I got my Millennium Ring-it was a gift from a trip my father took to Egypt. No, I know he loves me; he just wasn't prepared to have me dropped on him like that. My mother and my sister died so suddenly." Just then, the two heard a loud bang downstairs, and something fell off Bakura's dresser and on to the floor.

"What was that?!" Kisara whispered. Bakura looked down, and found the gold spike lying in front of him. It was glowing and pointing in the direction of his bedroom door. That could only mean one thing…

"We have to hide," Bakura said, standing up with a start. Thinking quickly, he shoved the rest of the unpacked clothing into the suitcase and threw it into his closet. "Get under the bed! Now!" he commanded. Kisara did as she was told and crawled, moving aside old boxes and toys as she did so. Bakura quickly followed, moving the objects back into place when they were safely pressed against his wall. He looked at the spike in his palm, still glowing bright, and grasped it tightly. That's when he heard his bedroom door open.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…" a voice not unlike his own taunted.

"No Bakura, don't do it! It's a trap!" his father cried.

"Shut up old man, or we'll kill you right here and now," said the man now known as Heru. Bakura had had enough. He wasn't about to sit by as these evil men killed his father. He moved forward, ready to push his way out from under the bed, when he felt a hand grab his arm. He turned to see Kisara shaking her head, her eyes wide.

"I know you're in here," Yami Bakura said. "You and the dragon girl. Once we obtain the Millennium Items and kill that girl, we can take over the world!"

_Dragon girl? _Kisara's mind began to race. A flood of memories came rushing back to her. _Seto. Thief Bakura. Running. _What did it all mean? She closed her eyes, and gripped Bakura's sweaty, clammy hand.

"I don't think they're in here. I warned the boy earlier, and I guess he's smart," Heru stated.

"Why in the world would you give him a warning? What were you thinking?!"

"Oh, I know. I just love toying with him is all. The look on his face was priceless," Heru chuckled.

The two heard footsteps, then noticed a small flood of light as someone moved the covers to look under the bed. Bakura's heart raced, and he felt Kisara's grip on his hand tighten.

"Not under here," Yami Bakura said.

"Where is he, old man?" Heru seethed.

"I-I told you, I don't know!"

"What kind of father doesn't look after his own son?" Bakura knew Heru was taunting his father, trying to break him so as to get information from him. However, he knew his father wouldn't sell him out. He closed his eyes hard. _Please, just let him go, _he thought.

"Very well," said Heru. Let's just leave. We're wasting time."

"Yes but keep the old man. He could be…useful to us in the future."

* * *

Neither Bakura nor Kisara said a word until they heard Mai's purple convertible pull up in front of his apartment. Bakura grabbed their suitcase from the closet, and they made their way outside, both lost in their own heads.

"Hey guys," Mai waved from the purple car. Her expression changed when she saw their faces. "Looks like you've seen a ghost," she mused.

"You could say that," Bakura muttered almost inaudibly, climbing in the car. The air was cool and still as they drove through the night. Kisara got the eerie feeling they were still being watched, and she could sense that Bakura felt it as well. She glanced over at him. He appeared to be gazing off in the distance, likely contemplating what had just happened.

"So then, I guess you're Kisara?" Mai glanced at her in the rear view mirror.

"Yes, and you're Mai Valentine?"

"The one and only," she joked. "You guys are gonna like staying with me. My loft is high-end, and it's right on the beach."

"Things must be going well for you then?" Bakura asked, his gaze still distant.

"Oh yeah. A little over a month ago, I got a job with a local modeling agency. Needless to say, I'm bringing in a lot of money. That, and I've got Wheeler, though I'm still trying to convince him to move in with me."

Mai's loft was indeed quite grand. It was settled on the southernmost part of Domino Beach, in what used to be an old Firehouse. All the floors were polished, black wood, and the rooms contained many a large window, giving their inhabitants a magnificent view of the ocean illuminated by the light of the full moon. There was even a recently added deck in the back, where Mai often ate her meals on nice days.

"Home sweet home," said Mai, inviting in her awestruck guests.

"Wow," Kisara gaped. "This is amazing! It is as almost as grand as the palaces in Egypt!"

"Well, I'm sure it beats Bakura's apartment," Mai laughed.

"I can't thank you enough for letting us stay here," said Bakura, ignoring her previous comment.

"Of course. Anything for an old friend."

* * *

Later that night, when they'd all settled in their respective rooms, Bakura was having trouble sleeping. He couldn't stop worrying about his dad. _I just wish there was something I could do…_he sighed and rolled over, facing the wall. He looked up at the full moon, which shown bright into his bedroom. In the distance, waves rolled softly to the shore, appearing as soft and smooth as the satin bedding he lay on. He was pondering the waves in a dream-like state, when a knock on the door caused him to sit up with a start.

"Yes?" He watched as the door slowly opened, and Kisara peeked in.

"Can I sleep with you?" she asked sheepishly.

"Sure." She closed the door behind her, and came in quietly. She was barefoot, wearing the same tank top and pants as the previous night. Her long, white hair was tied back in a rubber band. Bakura made no protest as she got in the bed and lay down next to him.

"I'm sorry about your father," she said, staring up at the ceiling.

"Thank you," he replied. "I'm sure it will all work out." She turned to face him, resting on her elbow. "You think so?"

"I'm certain."

Disclaimer: I know it's a little late coming, but I do not own Yu Gi Oh! or any of its characters. I do, however, own Heru/Ian, the Magic Dial, and Zan Carter.

Thank you to my loyal reviewers and readers. I appreciate your input.


	7. Chapter 7: Humans and Dragons

It was Wednesday now, and the gang was gathered in Mai's living room. Tea, who had only recently flown in from Canada, was still recovering from the shock of everything she'd just learned. Yugi, who'd gotten out of the hospital yesterday, reassured her.

"I'm okay, really. We're all doing just fine." He took her hand. He and Tea sat on the couch, while the others sat in a circle on the floor.

"All of us, 'cept Bakura's Dad," Joey said seriously. The room grew quiet; everyone was at a loss for words.

"So…what exactly did Shadi say we were supposed to do?" Tea asked.

"Well," said Yugi. "He said we were supposed to find Zan Carter. Then, he said that we incarnations each have to unlock our powers to defeat Heru, and Bakura's dark side. That's the part that gets me- how do we unlock our powers?"

"Maybe we should start lookin' for that Zan Carter guy first…" Tristan suggested. Tea looked up, and her eyes seemed to light up. "Mai, do you have a computer?" she asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"May I use it?" Tea stood up, excited.

"Sure, go ahead. It's in my office." Mai hadn't even finished before Tea ran out of the room.

"I wonder what she's up to," said Kisara, looking in the direction that Tea fled.

"It's Tea, who knows?" Joey joked. Serenity giggled in appreciation. In the midst of all this, Bakura was heavily distracted. His gaze was on Kisara, who sat across from him. She had slept in his bed last night again. She'd never explained why, but Bakura assumed it was because she was afraid of being alone. This time period was another world to her, and since she'd arrived, it had been perilous. She knew him better than anyone else, so it made since that she'd want to stay with him. Now, Bakura found that he was beginning to feel drawn to her as well, only not in the same way.

Joey pulled out his deck, and began to thumb through the cards. "Hey, Yuge? Whaddaya say afta we get done savin' the world again, you and I find a new tournament to enter? That is, if Duel Monsters is still ya thing. I know it's been a while."

"Sure Joey, I supposed we could," Yugi replied with a smile. Joey was right: it had been a while, and Duel Monsters didn't really hold the same appeal to him as it used to. He still thought about it every once and a while, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to duel without Atem. Still, he knew he had to move on eventually. As much as it pained him, he knew Atem wasn't coming back.

Joey continued to thumb through his cards, and one card in particular caught Bakura's attention: the Red Eyes Black Dragon. "Joey," he said absentmindedly. "Would you mind letting me see that card for a moment?" Joey froze, looking up at Bakura. "You wanna see my Red Eyes?" Bakura nodded. Joey still didn't completely trust him, but he knew even if Bakura had devious intentions, he wouldn't try anything in a room full of people. Cautiously, he handed the card to Bakura, who took it slowly. Voices suddenly came rushing back to him in shrill, vicious whispers. _Dragon Girl. As soon as we kill that girl and obtain the millennium items, we can take over the world!_ He looked into the dragon's deep, red eyes, and saw a familiar evil. He then looked up at Kisara, whose big blue eyes were filled with worry. _Blue eyes. White hair. Blue Eyes White Dragon. Red Eyes, Black Hair. Red Eyes Black Dragon?! _

"Kisara, do you remember the other night, when they called you 'Dragon girl?'" Bakura asked.

"Yes." Kisara winced.

"Do you think that maybe_"

"-I have the power of the Blue Eyes White Dragon?" Kisara interjected. All eyes fell on her, and she looked down, stray strands of white hair falling in her face.

"I remember now," she said softly. "Back in Egypt, in my time, Heru and Thief King Bakura were chasing me. They said that I possess the power of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and that if they kill me, they can take that power. I was running and…I fell through…some sort of portal. They followed me here, and that's when Yugi and Bakura saved me."

"Wow," Serenity whispered.

"This might sound crazy, but do you think…that Heru has the power of the Red Eyes Black Dragon?" Bakura asked, mystified.

"I'd say that it's definitely possible," Yugi said.

"If that's so, than Heru is even more dangerous than we thought," said Bakura. Just then, Tea came back into the room. "Guess what?" She said excitedly. "I found him!"

"Found who?" Tristan asked. At this point, everyone had forgotten Tea had even left.

"Zan Carter, that's who! He's in New York City. I've got his address and everything!" she held up a pink post-it note for everyone to see.

"That's great, Tea," Yugi praised. "How'd you do it?"

"Social networking," she said proudly. Joey rolled his eyes.

"You girls and your Space Book."

"That's Facebook to you, mister!" Tea shot him a disapproving glare. The others simply laughed.

"So then, does this mean we're going to New York?" Tristan asked.

"Of course it does!" Joey jumped up, ready to go.

"Hold on, guys. I don't think we'll have enough money. Traveling is expensive, not to mention the cost of the hotel," said Tea.

"Well, how much do you need?" Mai asked. "Of course, I don't have time to go with you, but I have a little money to spare."

"Let's see," Yugi said, adding it up in is head. "There would be six of us, seven if Serenity comes. The plane tickets would be about 700 dollars apiece…"

"Okay, I don't have _that_ much money."

"Well, then…who do we know who's filthy rich?" Tea asked.

"Kaiba!" was the collective response from everyone.

_Once again, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and I never will. What did you think of that chapter? I think I rather liked it. The action is starting to build. I've done some thinking, and I've decided that I'm going to keep the chapters around this length. It's convenient, and it allows me to publish more often. _


	8. Chapter 8: Flight

Five days following their decision to travel to New York, the gang found themselves in one of Seto Kaiba's airplanes, 40,000 feet over the vast, expansive ocean. Kisara, who came from a time period so long ago she had never even seen an airplane, let alone flown on one, was terrified. She sat in the back of the small plane's three rows of three seats, between Tea and Bakura. She hadn't said a word since takeoff, at which time she became so utterly terrified that she had grabbed Tea and Bakura's hands in a less than gentle manner. Now, half an hour later, she clutched the armrests instead, her eyes wide with sheer terror.

"It's okay, you know," said Tea. "Planes are a pretty safe way to travel, and Kaiba only hires the best pilots." Kisara slowly nodded, afraid to make even the subtlest of movements.

"I can only imagine how scary this must all look to her," Bakura said. He remembered how, just half an hour ago when they were boarding the plane, Kaiba offered Kisara a seat next to him in the cockpit. For that short time, Kaiba was different. He was no longer the hostile young CEO they all knew; he was a gentleman. He'd even smiled at her. But that was lost when she politely turned him down. "Thanks but no thanks," she'd said, already wearing a mask of fear on her face. At first, Bakura didn't understand. But now, 40,000 feet in the air, it made perfect sense: the view from the cockpit, where the plane was flown, would be even more terrifying than this.

"Hang in there, Kisara," Yugi said from the row in front of them. "We'll be there soon," She made no move or sound for response. Rather, she sat there knowing that, in actuality, it would be another twelve hours before she was on solid ground again. "We couldn't have done this without you," said Tristan. _He's right, _Bakura thought. His mind went back to two days ago, when they had gone to Kaiba's office to ask for help…

_It was a rare, sunny winter day. Serenity had left the day before, apologizing that her winter break ended two days before Joey's began. They walked to the skyscraper in silence, all assuming the worst. None were too thrilled about having to ask Seto Kaiba for favors. Kisara had been especially quiet. _

"_What's wrong?" Yugi had asked, attuned to others as usual. She looked at him and smiled. "Oh, it's nothing. I'm just nervous about seeing Seto- I mean Kaiba- is all."_

_ "Don't worry," Yugi said. "Kaiba may be a complete jerk sometimes, but I'm sure he'd be willing to help us out, especially now. And even if he doesn't, we'll find a way to make this work. I promise." Kisara nodded in agreement, even though Kaiba's "help" wasn't truly what she was nervous about. Really, she was anxious to meet this Seto, who was a reincarnated form of her Seto back in Egypt. _

_ They entered the building and found themselves in a small lobby. They were surprised when the receptionist, who hadn't even seemed to notice them at first, asked them if she could help them. _

"_Uh…"Yugi stuttered._

"_We're here to see Kaiba!" Joey pushed past Yugi and faced the receptionist with his hands on his hips, his face serious. _

"_Do you have an appointment?" The receptionist asked politely. _

"_No," said Joey. "Since when do we need an appointment to see _Kaiba_?" _

"_I'm sorry sir, but I can't let you in without an appointment. It's the rules." Joey squinted at the nametag on her white suit-jacked. _

"_Look, 'Lydia'. Is that your name? Me and my friends here, we're old buddies of Mr. Kaiba, and we're in bit of a bind right now. So I'd really appreciate it if ya'd let us in!" Just as she was about to turn them down again, Mokuba stepped out of the elevator. He was taller and appeared more mature than they remembered. _

"_It's okay, let them go up. I'll escort them," his eyes were closed, and his voice was deeper than the gang remembered. _

"_Are you sure, sir?" Lydia asked, her eyes wide. Mokuba nodded and moved aside to let them on the elevator. _

"_Thank you so much, Mokuba" Yugi said once they were on the elevator. He nodded in response. "No problem. But please try not to make him mad. Seto's been grumpy lately." _

_ "When has he not been grumpy," Joey snorted. Yugi elbowed him in the ribs. _

_Kaiba's office was at the end of the hallway on the highest floor. He sat at his mahogany desk, gazing at his computer screen. When they entered the room, he looked up, his cold eyes displaying no emotion. _

"_Seto, Yugi and his friends are here to see you," Mokuba said. _

"_What is it that you want from me, Yugi?" Kaiba's words were laced with hostility. Yugi swallowed hard._

"_We've come to ask for your help, Kaiba." _

_ "Well that figures." Bakura was glad that he could not see Kaiba's patronizing glare from where he stood. He balled his fists in frustration. _

_ "Look Yugi, I have a business to run. Haven't you wasted enough of my time the last few years?" Suddenly, taking a deep breath, Kisara stepped forward. In that very moment, something snapped inside Seto Kaiba, something not even he understood. His blue eyes widened in shock. Images of a long forgotten past played in his mind. _

_ "Please Seto, we need your help." Kisara's hands shook. Kaiba stood there, gaping at her for what seemed like an eternity, until finally, his calm demeanor returned. _

_ "Fine. Tell me what you need." _

It was late at night now, and everyone had fallen asleep. Everyone, that is, except for Kisara. She stared at the floor, seemingly in a trance, her hands balled into fists.

Bakura was in the midst of a terrifying dream. In his dream, he and his father were floating in a dark abyss. His father cried out to him for help, but no matter how hard he tried, Bakura couldn't reach him. He could only watch as his father faded into oblivion.

He awoke with a start, his heart racing and his hands sweaty.

"Are you okay?" Asked Kisara, daring to glance over at him.. "Yeah, I guess I just had a bad dream. Why are you still awake?"

"I couldn't sleep on this thing," she chuckled dryly, a sound that was out of character for her. Bakura reached over, pulling her close to him. At first she stiffened, then, she relaxed, her cheek against his chest.

"We'll be landing in a few more hours," he told her. "Until then, you'll be safe with me." Soon, much to her surprise, Kisara fell asleep.

(How was that chapter? In the next, we get to meet Zan Carter, so stay tuned! As usual, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! )


	9. Chapter 9: Zan Carter

Even though there was a fresh coating of snow on the ground, the streets of New York City were alive with honking cars and frenzied pedestrians. From the moment they had landed, Tea's eyes were alight with fascination and joy. Kisara, on the other hand, was merely glad to be on solid ground again. Bakura repeatedly noticed Kaiba sneaking glances at her, but tried to ignore it.

"So where are we going, anyway?" Tristan asked, his hands in the pockets of his tan jacket.

"Well," said Tea, "According to his profile, he goes to Edison high school on Fifth Street. I figured we'd start there."

"That's a splendid idea. Do you have any idea where Fifth Street is?" asked Bakura.

"Well…" she pulled a neatly folded piece of paper out of her pocket and opened it, skimming its contents. "We make a left at the next intersection, and from there, it's four blocks down on the left."

"What would we ever do without you?" Joey wondered.

"Apparently you'd wander aimlessly through cities you're not familiar with," Tea joked. Kaiba was deliberately walking slower than the rest of the group, trying to stay behind so as not to give off the illusion that he actually associated with these people. He even managed to stay behind Yugi, who still needed crutches to walk. He now wished he'd let Mokuba go in his place, but he knew his assistance might be needed to persuade this Zan Carter kid. He squeezed the handle of the briefcase he held at his side, knowing that once he displayed its contents, he could get _anyone _to agree to _anything. It's amazing what people will do for money_, he thought. _Or…love. If you can even call it that. _He didn't know why he felt so drawn to the white-haired girl. Being the rational person he was, every part of him wanted to walk away and have no part of whatever elaborate excursion Yugi and his friends were currently on, but when ever he tried, he was overwhelmed with a sense of longing. It was as if he belonged with her.

The gang arrived at Edison high school a few short minutes later. It was a grand building, with three stories, old decaying bricks, and black, gothic steel windows. They entered the main doors just as the final bell was ringing and the students were hurrying to their lockers.

"How're we gonna find him in here?" Tristan asked.

"Well, Shadi said Zan Carter is supposed to be Heru's incarnation, so I guess we should be looking for someone who looks a little like him."

"You mean like that guy over there?" Joey pointed at a couple a little farther down the hall. A skinny girl with white-blonde hair and a black spaghetti strap tank top leaned back against a locker, her fingers laced with those of a boy with black hair who wore a tight red tee shirt.

"Are you sure Joey?" Tea asked.

"Kinda. It's worth a try." Joey walked up to the pair, the rest of the group trailing close behind, and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt, but would you happen to be Zan Carter?" The boy narrowed his red eyes at Joey, then scanned the rest of the group.

"Ah," he said, his eyes falling on Yugi and Kaiba. "You're those world renowned duelist geeks. Don't you have anything better to do with your lives?"

"Asshole," Kaiba muttered under his breath.

"Not really," said Joey. "But then again, I'm not the one makin' out at a locker!" Zan's girlfriend shot an angry glare his way.

"What is it that you want from him?" she asked, folding her arms in disgust. Zan was furious, and he looked ready to fight.

"We need your help," said Yugi, a gentle tone in his voice. "Actually, we're not real sure what we're supposed to be doing, but we'd really appreciate it if you would come talk with us somewhere private and let us explain." Zan raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm not wasting my time on you losers. I think you've got the wrong guy; you don't even know me."

"I was afraid you'd say that. That's why I came prepared." Seto Kaiba opened the briefcase he'd been carrying, and held it out to Zan. He and his girlfriend gaped at the sight: wad after wad of cash, stacked on top of each other in multiple rows. The bills had the crisp, clean appearance of fresh money. "If you'll hear us out and give us what you need, six million dollars will be yours. That's a promise on behalf of myself and all of Kaiba Corporation."

"O-okay."

* * *

"This way." Outside, Zan Carter's girlfriend, Kessie, motioned for the gang to follow her. The "walk" sign had just lit up on the stoplight, announcing that they had 30 seconds to cross the street. In their haste, they had almost fail to notice Yugi, who had slipped on an icy patch and was now holding his knee in agony in the middle of the street.

"Uh…guys?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Yugi!" exclaimed Téa, who hurried to his side.

"I got him," Tristan scooped Yugi up. "Come on, let's get him inside."

(Imma go ahead and end this chapter right here, since I've already taken so long to get it out. I was having problems with the electricity in the house for the last week or so, and I've had writer's block. If there is anything you would like to see happen in this story, please let me know. I'm open to your suggestions. Thanks for reading!)


	10. Chapter 10: Decision

Kessie turned the key in the lock of her apartment and told everyone to stand back. She turned the knob and slammed into the door with her whole body, smashing into it three times before it finally opened.

"It's nothing fancy, but it's home," she told them as she flipped a light switch, revealing a small, cold apartment. They stepped inside quietly, and Tristan sat Yugi down on the ancient-looking brown leather couch..

"We have a couple of hours until my mom gets home from work," Kessie explained. "Would anyone like a drink?" "I would," said Kisara. "Yeah, me too," said Joey. _She sure is being polite now, _Téa thought. _It's probably because of the money._ Kessie walked into the kitchen, which was separated from the living room only by decaying linoleum floor tiles. As she began to fill a glass with tap water, she noticed Zan had plopped himself down on the loveseat and was now resting his muddy feet on the coffee table.

"Zan, get your dirty shoes off the table!" she scolded. He frowned and moved his feet to the floor.

She came back into the living room and handed Joey his glass, which he quickly finished. "Sorry, but my mom doesn't get paid until tomorrow, so water will have to do," she explained. It was when she was handing Kisara hers that something caught Téa's eye.

"Wow," she said. "You guys look really similar."

"Really?" they asked in unision, looking at Téa with surprise.

"Well I'll be damned," Zan whispered. "They sorta do." Silently, Kessie went back to the kitchen, and returned a few moments later with a zip-lock bag full of ice. She handed it to Yugi, who thanked her.

"You gonna be okay?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, it's just a little bruised," Yugi said, pulling up his pant leg to reveal a dark blue knee. "I just wish I could've fallen on my bad leg instead. This cast is as hard as a rock," he joked, tapping his bandaged leg.

Over the next hour, the gang retold the events of the last week. The whole time, Zan's expression remained skeptical. Kessie, on the other hand, appeared surprised, but not necessarily unbelieving.

"Ah, come on," Zan said, resting his head against the back of the couch. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that crap? What are you guys on, anyway?"

An angry Joey was about to protest, when suddenly a familiar spirit appeared once again.

"Oh shit!" a startled Zan yelled, pushing himself back against the couch. Joey groaned loudly in annoyance.

"Whaddaya want you walking dues ex machina?! Are you here to actually help us, or do you just want to play games with us?"

Téa laughed. Wow Joey, I'm impressed."

"Yeah. It looks like somebody was actually paying attention in theatre class," Tristan mocked.

Kessie threw herself into Zan's arms. "Is that a ghost?"

"Young ones, you are in grave danger," Shadi said, ignoring the commotion.

"Tell us somthin' we don't know!" shouted Joey.

"Heru is getting angry. He will pursue you to no end to get that which he desires. You must unite at once; before it's too late!"

"But how?" asked Yugi.

"The pharaoh holds the key," Shadi said. And with that, he was gone.

"The pharaoh?" Yugi's eyes were wide. "He couldn't mean…"

"Atem!" Téa and Yugi said together.

* * *

Across town, Yami Bakura and Heru were gathered in an empty loft.

"New York City. A giant scumhole if you ask me," Yami Bakura mused, looking out the window.

"Never mind that, we have business to take care of," said Heru. A banging sound was heard from within the closet in the hallway.

"You plan on using his father to get the spike back. That's clever. But what if he refuses? He's not exactly close to the old man."

"He won't refuse," Heru grinned, pulling a gun from the pocket of his jeans.

* * *

The arrangements were in order: Marik Ishtar would be arriving the next night at Domino International Airport. That night Bakura found that yet again he couldn't sleep. His mind was refusing to let go of everything that had happened, and everything that might happen. He found himself regretting that he even kept the millennium ring, He remembered back to that day six months ago:

_ Atem was set to leave. The items had been set in the Millennium Tablet, and the doorway to the afterlife was open. _

_ "I don't want you to go," Yugi sobbed. Atem placed a hand on his shoulder. _

_ "I'm sorry Yugi, but I must. Our work here is done, and I must return home." He walked over to the tablet, and removed the Millennium Puzzle from its slot. _

_ "What are you doing?" Yugi asked, his tears momentarily halted by his surprise as Atem handed him the treasured item. _

_ "The door has opened; the placement of the Puzzle is no longer necessary. Keep this to remember me by." As the others watched Atem's departure, Bakura was gripped with an intense longing. His gaze was fixed on the Millennium Ring. _

_ "What are you waiting for? Pick it up!" A familiar, hostile voice commanded. _No, _he thought. _I can't. I've suffered too much already because of you. _But, as he had learned so many times before, the will of the evil Thief King strong. He couldn't resist any longer, so he quickly snatched up the ring and put it on, hiding it under his sweater. _

Bakura sighed, looking up at the ceiling. _I wish I could have left it there in the ruins with the rest of the items. Maybe things would have gone differently. I guess not, though; it sure didn't stop Heru! I just hope father's okay. _Bakura was unaware as the door to his hotel room crept open, and three figures entered the room.

"Hello Bakura." The Thief King startled him out of his thoughts, piercing him with his evil glare. His yami's hand was covering his father's mouth. His father looked tired and resigned.

"Let him go!" Bakura shouted. Heru chuckled.

"We planned to do exactly that, my boy. But we need something from you first." Yami Bakura handed the hostage over to Heru, and approached Bakura, placing a hand gently on Bakura's shoulder, which he promptly shook off in disgust.

"Look, Bakura," Yami said. "You have been a gracious host over the past few years. I don't wish to harm you; all I want is that piece of the ring. Give it to me, and I will bother you no longer. You, your father, and your friends will be free." Bakura stood there in stunned silence as Heru slammed his father against the wall and pinned his hands behind his back. With his free hand, Heru removed a gun from his pocket, pressing it against the old man's temple.

"If you say no, I'll just have to kill him," Heru said coldly. Bakura's heart raced. _What should I do? I can't let him kill father, but if I give him the ring, the rest of the world will be in danger! _

"Don't do it, Bakura!" his father pleaded. "My life is not worth the chaos it would cause. You must take the piece and run!"

"Make up your mind, boy, before we make it up for you!" Heru threatened.

"Please son, for the sake of humanity, let me go," his father pleaded. Warm tears began to spill over Bakura's cheeks. What he was about to do wouldn't be easy, but the decision was made.


End file.
